Total Drama Mall Mayhem
by spader13
Summary: Gwen needs a Christmas gift for Duncan but with Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Noah, and Leshawna helping her, she's in for a wild ride as the group encounters the entire cast.  Main characters chosen by my mom for a Christmas gift which is a bit late.


**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. It's for my enjoyment in writing it and hopefully yours in reading it.**

**AN: Yeah, I know my Christmas fic is a little late this year, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Gwen angrily slammed her laptop shut after reading her email and stormed over to her phone. She quickly dialed the number and waited for a reply.<p>

"Yo this is Leshawna, what's up?" Leshawna boomed into the phone.

"Hey, Leshawna, it's Gwen," Gwen responded with a frustrated sigh as she flopped down on her bed.

"What's eating you girl? You haven't sounded this upset since the Prom got rained out before you could disrupt it yourself."

Gwen chuckled briefly before answering, "It's my Christmas present for Duncan. Thanks to all the snow, delivery is totally backed up, so now it's not going to be here by tomorrow, so I won't be able to give him anything on Christmas Eve."

"But you spent so much time finding the perfect gift!" Leshawna lamented. "Well, at least if the snow lets up you can pick him up something tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that, I totally hate going to the mall, so I was hoping you'd be willing to go with me tomorrow," Gwen begged.

"You know I'd do anything for you, girl, but my family is having a party tomorrow, so I'll be busy all day. Sorry girl," Leshawna answered remorsefully.

"I understand," Gwen replied. "I'll see if Bridgette can make it, and if not I'll call you back." Gwen hung up the phone and immediately called Bridgette. After getting Bridgette's answering machine, Gwen left a quick message asking Bridgette to meet her tomorrow, but she didn't hold out much hope. "Bridgette's probably with Geoff and too distracted to notice."

Gwen redialed Leshawna's number and explained that Bridgette hadn't answered. "Hmm, well if it really means that much to you to get him a gift on time, what about Lindsay? That girl knows her way around a mall."

"Yeah, but I doubt she'd even know who Duncan is. Heck, I doubt she remembers who Tyler is at this point," Gwen chuckled as she tried to think of any solution that didn't avoid going to the mall.

"True, true, but it's better than nothing," Leshawna responded with a chuckle. "And Lil' Shawnie will see what she can do bout getting to the mall tomorrow."

"Thanks Leshawna! I totally owe you one!" Gwen exclaimed before hanging up the phone. Searching her room, Gwen mumbled, "Huh, do I even still have Lindsay's number somewhere?"

Gwen eventually located it and hesitantly dialed the number. Hearing someone pick up on the other end but no one talking, Gwen inquired, "Hi, this is Gwen. Is Lindsay around?"

"I'm not Gwen, this is Lindsay," Lindsay responded warmly. "I can totally pass your message onto Gondola though. I'm like super good and remembering things."

"No, I'm Gwen," Gwen burst out in frustration.

"Oh, I get it," Lindsay answered triumphantly. "Who are you again?"

"Gwen? We were on Total Drama together?" Gwen answered in frustration, already regretting having called Lindsay. "Look, I was just wondering if you'd want to go to the mall with me tomorrow to do some Christmas shopping. Leshawna and Bridgette are busy, and there's no way I'm going alone."

"Shopping? Did you say shopping? Of course I'll go with you! It'll be so much fun!" Lindsay cried excitedly as she began organizing an outfit and purse for the trip. "We should so get up at like dawn and meet early to plan our course!"

"That's not really necessary," Gwen quickly replied, eager to calm Lindsay down. "I just need a present for Duncan, so I won't keep you there too long."

"No it'll be so fun! I'll even invite some other people along so it'll be like a big party!" Lindsay cried excitedly.

Determined to keep the group as small as possible, Gwen shouted, "No! I mean, no that's ok, you don't need to do that."

"But I want to, so it's ok! I'll get calling now. See you tomorrow Gloria!" Lindsay then hung up and began dialing other numbers, so she didn't hear Gwen's protestations.

Realizing Lindsay had hung up on her, Gwen flopped back on her bed in exhaustion. "Ok, calling Lindsay was probably a terrible idea. I should have just gone alone." With a defeated sigh, Gwen went to bed with thoughts of what was to come flashing through her mind.

Early the next morning, Gwen's ringing phone woke her up. She groggily rolled over and mumbled into the phone, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Galinda!" Lindsay chirped brightly. "I thought we were like meeting at dawn, so I was wondering if you forgot where I live. Anyways, I called around and totally got your address, so I'm right outside and ready to pick you up!"

A look of disbelief crossed Gwen's face as she stumbled over to her window and pulled up the blind. Seeing the movement, Lindsay waved to Gwen who slapped her hand to her face in frustration. Speaking into the phone, Gwen protested, "I was planning on getting up later. Just give me a few minutes to change out of my nightgown and shower, and I'll be right down, I guess."

"Ok! But don't be too long. The mall opens in like three hours, so we totally need to get there soon."

Gwen's jaw dropped at Lindsay's message. "Why are we possibly going so early?"

"To be the first ones in the mall. No one beats Lindsay when it comes to shopping. Not even Heather. Oh my gosh, I should totally invite Heather too even though she kind of was a meanie all the time," Lindsay babbled while she waited for Gwen.

Gwen, not really paying attention to what Lindsay was saying murmured, "Sounds good. Anyways, I'm going to hang up to shower, but I'll see you soon." Gwen quickly hung up the phone and darted to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Satisfied that she was ready to be seen in public, she grabbed her wallet and darted out the door.

Seeing Lindsay's hot pink convertible, Gwen hesitated slightly. "Uh, I'm not sure I can ride in something like that. One, it's open to the cold in the middle of winter, and two, it's pink!"

"Of course it is," Lindsay explained with a nearly exasperated head bob. "Daddy always said a princess's coach had to be pink. He even had it specially made for me!"

"Wonderful," Gwen groaned as she climbed into the car, sliding down as low as possible so to try to prevent anyone from seeing her.

Switching the car into drive, Lindsay began barreling towards the garage door while Gwen begged her to stop. Lindsay slammed on the brakes moments before the collision as Gwen wailed, "What were you doing?"

"Well we needed to go down your driveway, so I put it on the D," Lindsay explained.

"Are you sure you don't just want me to drive?" Gwen asked in concern, worried they wouldn't even make it to the mall in one piece.

"Of course not! I'm here to make this experience as much fun for you as possible, so I'll do the boring stuff like driving," Lindsay reassured Gwen as she shoved in a CD that began blaring "Barbie Girl" much to Gwen's chagrin, especially when Lindsay began to sing along.

Eventually, however, Lindsay managed to put the car in reverse and get the two onto the road. As they drove to the mall, Gwen wondered if the shame from the car and music or Lindsay's wild driving would be what killed her as Lindsay nearly crashed into a third stop sign.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Gwen smiled. "At least being here almost two hours before the mall opens means there are lots of open spaces."

"I know, right!" Lindsay agreed as she nearly took out a lamppost. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

Gwen slowly relaxed from having flinched as they approached the lamppost. "So, who's all coming anyways?" Gwen asked, bracing herself for the worst.

Lindsay began ticking names off on her fingers as she explained, "Uh, let's see, Illyana, Nathan, and uh, oh Dave!"

"By Dave, do you mean Duncan or DJ?" Gwen worried as she stared at Lindsay in shock.

"I can't believe you don't remember who Dave is! I mean Dave, your boyfriend of course. Obviously if you're buying a gift for him, it only makes sense to have him along."

"What? A gift is supposed to be a surprise, so it makes no sense to bring him along," Gwen groaned as she began planning how to secretly buy Duncan's gift. "You at least didn't tell him what we're trying to buy, right?"

"I don't think so," Lindsay answered as a sudden memory hit her. "Oh yeah! Heather's totally coming too."

Gwen's mouth dropped in sheer horror as she stared at Lindsay. "You invited Heather? But she hates me, and you, and pretty much everyone else who's coming. Actually, she just hates everyone."

"You told me to," Lindsay protested as she looked ready to cry.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh really? When?"

"This morning. I so asked you if I should invite Heather and you said sure," Lindsay argued as Gwen's eyes went wide with realization.

In frustration, Gwen blew her bangs off her face and grumbled, "Great. This just keeps getting better."

"I know, right?" Lindsay agreed happily.

The two were interrupted as Gwen's cellphone began ringing. "Yo, what's up Gwen?" Leshawna boomed through the phone after Gwen answered it.

"Oh you know, just sitting in front of the mall with Lindsay. We're going to be meeting up with Heather and Duncan later," Gwen complained as she shook her head in frustration.

"Say what now?" Leshawna cried in shock. "Well, at least I have a little good news. Well, sort of good cause it's bad for my parents. They're both really sick today, so this sista' is free to do what she wants. I'll head over to the mall to meet you guys now."

"You're a life saver, Leshawna!" Gwen cried happily as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked in confusion after she stopped playing with the radio.

"Leshawna's joining us too."

Lindsay smiled triumphantly. "See! I told you it would be so much more fun if a lot of people came."

"Let's just go with that," Gwen replied with a sigh as a car came careening into the parking lot, nearly smashing into Lindsay's car.

Staggering out of the car, Noah threw up off to the side and complained, "Ugh, I'm driving us back."

"But your driving is boring! I mean, you never nearly rammed into a semi or got chased by the police!" Izzy argued as she pouted.

"That's called safe driving," Noah protested with an annoyed scoff. Noticing Gwen and Lindsay starting at them, Noah turned to Izzy in frustration. "What's going on?"

"We're helping Gwen blow up the mall," Izzy explained happily as she clapped her hands and popped open the trunk to pull out some explosives.

"What?" Gwen cried in horror as she watched Izzy. "That's not what we're doing at all!"

Noah quickly slammed the trunk shut. "I agree." Turning back to Izzy, he added, "So you're saying you kidnapped me, quite literally, at three this morning to take me to a mall?"

"Yup!" Izzy exclaimed happily as she tried to reopen the trunk.

"Wonderful," Noah responded dryly. "And we're here so early because of what reason?"

Lindsay excitedly raised her hand and began waving it around. "Oooh! I know! It's because I knew we could beat the rush this way."

Noah gave Lindsay an annoyed look and climbed into Izzy's car to get out of the cold and wait.

A few minutes before the mall actually opened, Gwen woke back up when Lindsay's cellphone started ringing. "Of course we're outside. Uh huh, by the doors with the green leafy things," Lindsay explained into the phone before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked blearily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Heather. She's trying to find us so we can go in together."

Gwen just rolled her eyes and got out of the car to stretch. The group of four then regrouped outside and headed to the doors at Lindsay's request.

"I'm sure Duncan will be late, but where's Leshawna?" Gwen asked as she looked around.

"Duncan's coming while we help you find a gift for him, brilliant," Noah chuckled.

"I didn't invite him!" Gwen insisted before quickly calling Leshawna to help her find the group.

Loud shouting soon filled the air and seemed to be getting closer. "You did not just show up here right before Christmas! I don't know what you want, but we don't need the Grinch here today!"

"Please, Lindsay invited me, and when I heard Gwen needed help, I was all too happy to oblige. I mean I've never been anything but nice to Gwenith."

The group soon realized that the interruption was an argument between Leshawna and Heather.

"You be nice to Gwen? Ha!" Leshawna laughed as she got right up in Heather's face. "Now why don't you just go home or go shopping on your own."

Looking at her nails rather than Leshawna, "Like I'd be caught dead shopping for myself here. You on the other hand fit right in."

"Oooh! I oughtta smack you right now!" Leshawna warned her before Gwen ran over to restrain her.

"It's not worth it, Leshawna. Just let her be for now." Gwen advised her.

Heather surveyed the group and smiled wickedly. "I can see why you needed my help on this trip with this group of misfits."

Before anyone could retort, a worker unlocked the doors to the mall. "We have to get in right now! There will be time for talking later!" Lindsay cried as she shoved the group through the doors.

Unfortunately, Lindsay tripped everyone, causing them to crash into a pile inside the store. Noah feebly poked his head out from the bottom of the pile and quipped. "Great, now that we're in here, what do we do?"

Lindsay looked at him blankly and responded, "Shop, duh!"

Picking herself back up, Heather spat out, "He means, why did we need to rush in here, Lindsiot."

"Oh, well, actually, I guess it wasn't that important to get here early, was it? I mean, there's no doorbuster sale," Lindsay admitted.

Gwen's phone soon began ringing again, and she gave Duncan instructions of where to find the group. When he arrived, he swept Gwen up in a kiss which she happily returned. When they pulled apart, she added teasingly, "You're late."

"What'd you expect from that punk?" Heather scoffed from the side, diverting Duncan's attention to her.

"What's she doing here, anyways?" Duncan asked with a jerk of his thumb at Heather.

"It's a long story," Gwen responded with a sigh.

"And what are we doing here?" Duncan wondered as he swatted Izzy's hand away as she reached for his hair.

Gwen fumbled for a reply, but Izzy stepped in to help her out. "It's the Christmas season, silly head, so it's all about friends and celebrating. What better way to celebrate than with a reunion?"

"So, everyone's going to be here?" Duncan worried, cringing at the thought of meeting up with Courtney.

Gwen shot a nervous look at Lindsay who was oblivious to the entire conversation. "Uh, I don't think so at least."

"So y'all, where are we going first?" Leshawna asked impatiently as she prepared to head into a random store.

"Ooh! How about the store with all the artifacts?" Izzy suggested as she pointed excitedly at a replica of a sarcophagus.

Gwen frowned and shook her head at Izzy, trying not to give away too much to Duncan. "Maybe Smith's Athletic Emporium?"

Turning to Lindsay, Leshawna asked, "That's Tyler's dad's business, right?"

"Who?" Lindsay wondered as she scratched her head.

"You know, your boyfriend?" Noah reminded her, unsurprised that Lindsay had forgotten Tyler yet again..

Lindsay paused in thought for a moment, but shrugged, not remembering anything.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Tyler was outside her house, holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. Ringing the doorbell again, he lamented, "Man, I thought for sure I had the right day for our anniversary this time," before leaning against the side of Lindsay's house while waiting for her to answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Browsing through racks of skateboards, Gwen pulled Leshawna aside. "How can I buy anything if Duncan's around to see it?"<p>

"Don't you worry about it girl. With Izzy here, there's no way he'll be able to stay with us for that long." Leshawna pointed behind them where Izzy was chasing Noah and Duncan around while swinging a golf club wildly. "Ya see what I mean?"

With a laugh, Gwen agreed, "You're right." Holding up a black skateboard with a skull and crossbones on it, she asked Lindsay and Leshawna, "Think he'd like this?"

"Wouldn't he rather have a book?" Lindsay asked Gwen as she squinted at Noah.

"No, that's Noah. My boyfriend is _Duncan_," Gwen shot back immediately, growing annoyed with Lindsay's confusion.

Lindsay looked at Gwen in confusion. "Are you sure, Georgia? Then who's my boyfriend?"

Leshawna ignored Lindsay's comment and examined the skateboard for a moment before pointing out, "Maybe, but it'd be hard to keep hidden the whole time we're here. I'd put it back without him seeing it."

Heather, overhearing the conversation, chuckled to herself. "Izzy! Why don't you try riding a skateboard while you follow them?"

Izzy bounded over and snatched the skateboard out of Gwen's hands. "Thanks Gwen, I owe you one!"

As Izzy rolled away and Duncan and Noah tried to hide, Gwen lamented, "Well, that's out since after being terrorized by Izzy with it, I doubt he'll want it. Where to next?"

Lindsay cried excitedly, "There's some super gorgeous jewelry for sale across the hall from here! We should totally check it out."

"But we're shopping for Duncan!" Gwen shouted in frustration. "Ugh, let's just go." Gwen then turned and angrily faced Heather. "Thanks for ruining that, Scrooge."

Heather smiled warmly at Gwen. "I'm not the one scowling. Where's your holiday spirit?"

Leshawna tensed up and waved a fist menacingly at Heather, but the two were quickly interrupted by Duncan and Noah taking cover behind them. Izzy soon rolled by but jumped off the skateboard, catching it in her hands. When she tried to leave the store with it, Noah argued with her until she left it behind and the group headed out of the store. As they wandered to their next location, Izzy was sidetracked by seeing a large area for children to take photos with Santa.

"Oooh! Let's stop there! Izzy needs to talk with Santa to learn his secrets of traveling around the world so quickly." Izzy quickly dove over the line and ran over to Santa before anyone could stop her.

A panicked expression crossed the Santa's face as Izzy sat on his lap, but he let out a resounding laugh and asked, "What would you like for Christmas, little girl?"

"A death ray!" Izzy cackled excitedly. "But more importantly, Izzy wants to know how you travel around the world in a single night!"

"Uh, it's a secret," the Santa blurted as he waved a few of his elves forward.

Izzy watched them coming and cried, "You're not the real Santa!" before ripping off his beard and cap and throwing them aside, revealing that the Santa had been Justin. His elves quickly came up behind him, however, and grabbed Izzy, dragging her into a frosted over house that served as the breakroom.

"Wait, Jonathan is Santa?" Lindsay cried in horror as she watched Santa's beard be ripped off. "But I thought Santa was a lot older and stuff! And where are his reindeer?"

Justin sighed and quickly waved everyone into the back room with Izzy. Turning to address the children who Izzy had horrified, he explained, "Don't worry, kids! I'm just Santa's assistant is all. This close to Christmas, he's busy double checking his list to make sure he has all his toys for you."

As soon as everyone had entered the door, Justin exploded angrily, "What was that for, Izzy? Are you trying to ruin Christmas for those kids?"

Izzy, however, didn't answer as she was closely studying the elves. Yanking off their ears, she cried, "Ah ha! You two are Eva and Ezekiel! You two are almost as big of phonies as Justin!"

"Chill out, Iz." Eva barked at her as she snatched the ears back and reluctantly put them back on. "I was supposed to be working mall security today, but they needed help here and I got forced into helping out."

"I've been lost in the mall for three days, eh?" Ezekiel added nervously. "My parents will probably find me soon, right?"

Noah quickly walked over to Justin and scoffed, "Putting on a little weight?"

"Ha ha," Justin shot back dryly. "Unlike you, I try to do something nice for others around the holidays. I do like to do some community service until people like Izzy ruin it."

"And you like having your picture taken," Noah interjected smugly.

"Well, that too. Now, would you all get out of here so Santa can get back to work?"

Izzy glared at Justin but then huffed and began walking away. "Fine, but Izzy's watching you. Eva, I expect a full report on what he does when this is all over." Izzy then let the door slam shut behind her as she and Noah left the room.

"Whatever," Eva responded with an indifferent shrug as she and Ezekiel left to resume their places.

"We'll just be going," Gwen said apologetically as she lead Leshawna and Duncan away and Heather slipped out as well.

Left alone with Justin, Lindsay requested, "Do you think you could send a last minute request to Santa for me?"

"Lindsay, Santa isn't-" Justin began before seeing Lindsay's hopeful expression. "Uh, I mean, absolutely. What would you like?"

"I'd like a romantic date with my boyfriend, uh Trent?" Lindsay answered honestly. "Oh, and a Sunset Sally Bike, but like I feel like I was supposed to get a date with Tim today too, but that's like not possible."

"I'll see what I can do," Justin responded with a smile as he adjusted his hat in the mirror. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, Lindsay!"

"You too, Jack!" Lindsay answered as she happily skipped out of the house.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of Lindsay's house. Tyler rushed over to it and cried, "There you are, Lindsay! I thought you forgot all about our date."<p>

Beth stepped out of the car and looked around in confusion. "Date? I thought Lindsay and I were going shopping today. She was supposed to come over to my house like four hours ago. I keep calling her cellphone and home phone, but no one answers."

Tyler scratched his chin in confusion. "Huh, well I guess we can keep waiting out here for her?"

With a resigned nod, Beth answered, "Yeah. I don't know what else to do."

* * *

><p>Back at the mall, Duncan complained, "This is boring. Can't we just go eat?"<p>

Lindsay's jaw dropped in shock and she cried, "But it's only been like four hours of shopping! You can't be tired yet."

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry too," Gwen admitted as she steered the group toward the food court with Lindsay dragging her feet behind them in frustration.

Everyone quickly gathered their food and sat down at a table. "Building up fat reserves for winter, Gwen?" taunted Heather as she looked at Gwen's burger and fries.

Leshawna, deciding not to put up with Heather's taunts quickly dumped a shake on Heather's head. Heather screamed in horror and threatened, "You'll pay for that, Leshawna! Augggh!" and ran to the bathroom to try to clean her hair.

"Oooh! A food fight! Yay!" Izzy cried excitedly as she picked up her tray and dumped it on Noah.

"Gee, thanks Izzy," Noah responded dryly as he pulled spaghetti noodles off his head and dropped them listlessly onto the table.

Izzy looked disappointed and complained, "Silly head. It's not a food fight unless you throw your meal back!" Izzy quickly grabbed Noah's soup and smashed it into her face.

"I was going to eat that," Noah sighed as he walked off to clean himself up. "And doesn't that hurt?"

"Duh, it's hot soup! But actually, now that Izzy thinks about it, it's pretty soothing." Noah merely shook his head in response as Izzy let out a relaxed sigh while the soup dribbled down her face.

Leshawna suddenly stopped eating and whispered, "Don't look behind you, Gwen, but here comes trouble."

Gwen resisted the urge to turn around as Alejandro and Courtney strolled over to the group looking rather smug. With a strained wide smile, Courtney greeted them. "Fancy seeing all of you here, especially Duncan."

"Yes, wonderful to see you all, amigos. Where's Heather?" asked Alejandro as he surveyed the group.

Courtney quickly elbowed him in the stomach and hissed, "We're making Duncan jealous so we need to look like a happy couple!"

"Then don't hit me and whisper in front of them, tonta," Alejandro hissed back.

The two were suddenly interrupted when Lindsay noticed them for the first time after puncturing her soda cup with her chopsticks trying to pick it up with them. "Oh my gosh! It's Carla and Arnold!"

"It's Courtney!" Courtney snapped in irritation.

"Right, Cabbage, I remember now," Lindsay answered dismissively before resuming trying to pick up her cup with chopsticks.

Growing annoyed with the looks Courtney was giving her, Gwen snapped "Well as great as seeing you is, would you leave?"

"That's not in the spirit of the season," Courtney answered haughtily. "And really, my boyfriend Alejandro and I aren't bothering you and besides we're both really happy. Couldn't be happier!"

Alejandro let out a sickly smile and agreed, "Oh yes, muy feliz! I'm just glad to get to go out with Courtney and spend the day shopping with her." Alejandro continued scouring the food court looking for Heather.

"Yeah, and Gwen and I would like you to leave, Al," Duncan threatened, causing the two of them to take a step back.

"Well, we don't need you anyways," Courtney snapped indignantly as she stomped away. Seeing that Alejandro wasn't following her, Courtney shouted, "Let's go already!" Alejandro gave one last futile look behind him before following after Courtney.

When they were out of sight, Leshawna, Gwen, and Duncan erupted into laughter.

"Did you see how hard she was trying to make you jealous?" Gwen chuckled as she elbowed Duncan in the side.

"That was almost as funny as Alejandro trying to find Heather!" Leshawna agreed, pounding the table in deep laughter.

"Wait, Aldolpho likes Heather?" Lindsay shouted in shock.

"Who likes Heather?" Heather inquired as she arched an eyebrow at the group.

"Oh, no one important," Gwen retorted. She then pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. "Ready to move on everyone?"

Heather blocked her way defiantly. "Uh, no Weird Goth Girl. You're telling me what you mean."

"No one likes you, not even us," Duncan interjected as he tried to shield Gwen.

"Shut it," Heather snarled as she stormed off with Lindsay following her.

"I guess we could go with them" Gwen responded with a sigh as she left the table with the rest of the group following close behind her except for Noah.

Noah emerged from the bathroom and realized that everyone had left without him. "Perfect," he sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs. Hearing no other commotion, he added, "Wait, this is great. I can actually relax!" He stood up from the table and began walking toward a bookstore to read in peace. He grabbed a copy of _War and Peace_ and sank into an armchair, enjoying his brief break from shopping.

"So, when are we going to find Noah?" Izzy asked the group as they walked toward a department store.

"Girl, why didn't you say something sooner?" Leshawna demanded as she turned and looked at Izzy in annoyance.

Izzy shrugged. "Izzy figured searching the entire mall for Noah would be more fun."

"I agree. Who needs to shop for presents?" Heather smirked sinisterly at Gwen who glared at her in return.

"Hold it! I know the mall best and I say we just keep shopping," Lindsay interrupted. "Norbert will be fine until later, so let's move on. I mean, this store has like the best deals ever."

"Awww, but Izzy wants to find Noah," she protested, causing Lindsay to grab Izzy and drag her along with her, overcoming Izzy's strength with her determination to shop.

"Ugh, I can't take this much longer," Duncan whined. "Can't we just sit down out here for a while?"

"We just stopped to eat and were sitting then," Gwen argued. When Duncan made a face at her, Gwen conceded. "Well, you can wait out here if you really want to."

"If y'all don't mind, I might take a little rest too," Leshawna added as she dropped into a chair.

"Time's wasting, so let's get shopping!" Lindsay exclaimed brightly as she dragged Izzy into the store.

Gwen sent a desperate glance to Leshawna and Duncan before entering the store followed by a smirking Heather. "This is not going to end well," she mumbled to herself.

Lindsay excitedly ran over to the jewelry counter and began examining a pair of diamond earrings. "These would be the perfect gift for what you need, right Gwen?"

"No! I need something for Duncan not me, and I wouldn't wear those anyways," Gwen protested as she tried to lead the group to the men's department.

"I think they'd go perfect with Duncan personally," Heather sneered. "It'd really complete the look."

"And I think a few less teeth would complete your smile," Gwen responded angrily. "Why did you even come anyways?"

"Oh, I didn't have anything better to do when Lindsay called. Besides, I can make sure you and Duncan have as awful of a Christmas as possible this way."

"Grinch!" Gwen responded angrily.

Izzy quickly ran over to Heather and began prodding her. "I don't think her heart's growing yet! Izzy should start the electrotherapy."

"Back off, freak," Heather growled as she pushed Izzy away.

While the trio was distracted, Lindsay had led the group completely off course to do shopping for herself.

"Would you care for a sample of the newest perfume? It's like so fetch!" A salesclerk chirped happily as she offered the sample to Lindsay.

"Oh yes, thank you!" Lindsay cried happily as she accepted it.

"No fair, Katie! It was totally my turn to make the offer to the customer," Sadie argued as she came around the corner with a different perfume.

"But I'm the better salesperson. It's true," Katie countered as she set down her bottle of perfume.

"Nu uh! I am!" Sadie argued as she sprayed her perfume in Lindsay's face. "See! She likes mine better."

"No way." Katie mimicked Sadie by spraying her perfume again, causing Lindsay to start sputtering, desperate to get air.

"See, yours is like making her choke! I told you mine was better!"

Izzy, bored of observing the fight, grabbed several bottles of perfume and smashed them on the ground. "Izzy likes this creation better!"

Katie and Sadie gasped in horror and ran to start cleaning up the mess before realization suddenly hit them.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! It's a bunch of our friends from Total Drama!"

"You're right, Katie! Eeeeeeiiiii!" Sadie exclaimed excitedly as she hugged Gwen.

"Shhh! You'll get us fired. Remember what the boss said about eeeeiiing?" Katie hissed.

"Oh yeah, ooopsies," Sadie admitted as she looked away sheepishly. Noticing Lindsay on the ground gasping for breath, Sadie added, "Uh, sorry about that Lindsay."

"Me too!" Katie agreed as she helped Lindsay up while Sadie fanned her.

Indicating the mess Izzy had made, Gwen asked, "Do you want help cleaning this up?"

"No, we're good, but have a Merry Christmas!" Katie cried happily.

"Oh, so totally merry!" Sadie agreed as the two went to work cleaning up the mess and Gwen led an unsteady Lindsay away.

Heather quickly looked around and then bumped another bottle of perfume to the ground. She sneered at Katie and Sadie before adding, "Oops, guess that's my Christmas gift to you." With a laugh she rejoined the group and taunted "Looks like they still haven't grown a brain. No surprise there."

"At least they're trying to get into the spirit and doing actual work," Gwen retorted.

"Whatever, I don't need to do that junk," Heather growled as she looked for another way to cause trouble. A smile crossed her face as she whispered into Izzy's ear.

"What was that all about?" Gwen demanded.

"You'll see," Heather answered with a malevolent laugh.

"Whatever," Gwen responded with a sigh as she turned to find Lindsay examining a sale rack. "Can we keep looking for something Duncan might like?"

"Well if I were Duncan, I'd so want this dress! Lindsay exclaimed as she held up a black sequined dress causing Gwen to merely roll her eyes and keep looking.

Gwen hesitated when she realized Izzy was gone. "What exactly did you tell her, Heather?"

"Oh, nothing important," Heather answered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Suddenly, Izzy came barreling towards the group with a stroller. "Izzy got Noah back! This woman who's chasing me might insist it's her son, but I'm totally sure Noah regressed into a baby again, just like you said, Heather!"

Gwen stared at Izzy in horror while Lindsay looked around in confusion. "Izzy, give the stroller back now!" Gwen begged while Heather chuckled.

"But then we'll lose Noah forever," Izzy protested as she tightened her grip on the stroller.

"It's not Noah!" Gwen shouted in frustration as they were surrounded by mall security.

"Oh," Izzy answered looking quite surprised. She quickly wheeled the stroller back to the frantic mother and apologized, "Izzy is sorry for the confusion." The woman immediately grabbed the stroller as security grabbed Izzy and kicked her out of the mall, forcing Lindsay and Gwen out after her. Heather, who had slipped a safe distance away as security closed in waited until the coast was clear before following them out.

Outside, Gwen glared at Izzy in exasperation before turning angrily at Heather. "Thanks for getting us kicked out of the mall, Heather. I never realized you were so heartless."

"Just trying to have some holiday fun," Heather responded with a sneer. "You're just lucky she chose not to press charges."

Gwen prepared to attack Heather but eventually managed to restrain herself. "You'll be lucky to get through today alive."

"What are we waiting for?" Lindsay asked impatiently. "What can't we just go back in?"

"I'm pretty sure security will send us right back out if we try," Gwen sighed in defeat as she started walking back towards Lindsay's car.

"Wait, we can't go in the mall anymore?" Lindsay shrieked in horror as her eyes started watering. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Izzy could sneak us back in," Izzy proposed as she bounced eagerly.

"No," Gwen responded firmly. "We've had enough of your meddling for today!"

Before Gwen could continue, her phone began ringing. "Hi Gwen! Geoff and I just got your message, and we're almost to the mall. We'll see you soon, ok?" Bridgette greeted Gwen.

"That won't be necessary anymore because _someone_ got us kicked out of the mall," Gwen exclaimed, pausing to glare at Heather again.

Bridgette reacted in shock before asking, "How? Wait, you can explain it later. Geoff and I will be right over and maybe we can help you sort things out."

"Sure, thanks Bridgette," Gwen responded as she hung up her phone.

"Well, I'll be heading back in where it's warm since I'm allowed to enter," Heather taunted as she grabbed the door handle and prepared to go in.

Izzy, however, stopped Heather and suggested, "You know what else is warm? Fire! Izzy can totally help you warm up that way!" Heather screamed and darted into the building as Gwen and Lindsay erupted in laughter.

"Thanks for getting rid of her," Gwen responded.

"No worries! Izzy is happy to serve." Izzy saluted Gwen and the trio resumed waiting.

* * *

><p>Beth and Tyler were sitting in Tyler's car, having decided it was too cold to continue waiting outside. Tyler was listening to various radio stations trying to find a sports broadcast when Beth suddenly stopped him.<p>

"Security reports that a red-headed girl along with two accomplices, one blonde and one with blue hair, were seen at the mall where the baby was recovered. The mother, relieved to have her child back safely and believing that someone had played a trick on the girl, decided not to press charges."

"What's the big deal? Crazy stuff like that happens all the time at the mall this time of year," Tyler responded in confusion as he went back to fiddling with the radio station.

"That sounds like something Izzy would do, and those other girls could be Gwen and Lindsay!" Beth exclaimed triumphantly. "I mean, this wouldn't be the first time Lindsay made plans without me after making plans with me. Or even the first time she nearly got arrested by mistake." Beth chuckled as she took out her cellphone and began browsing the internet, looking for the news article. She opened it and exclaimed triumphantly, "See! It is them," as she pointed at the picture.

"I have to help my Lindsay!" Tyler shouted excitedly as he prepared to drive off.

"But they're probably not still there," Beth protested as she tried calling Lindsay again only to receive no answer. "Huh, usually when Lindsay's not shopping she always answers her phone immediately."

"I can't just do nothing! We're going to the mall or at least I am. If you want to come with and stuff thought that'd be good," Tyler rambled as Beth buckled her seatbelt.

"If Lindsay needs help, I'll give it, and besides I'm not gaining much by just waiting here for her." Tyler then quickly began speeding toward the mall, hoping to arrive before Lindsay left.

* * *

><p>The doors to the mall suddenly burst open and Leshawna stormed out dragging Heather behind her as Duncan followed them looking amused. "There y'all are! I figured something was up after you were gone so long and then Heather came out alone."<p>

Duncan added, "She didn't want to say much, but we were able to get her to talk." Duncan and Leshawna smirked wickedly and cracked their knuckles while Heather pouted indignantly.

"Of course all this Scrooge would say is that you were kicked out of the mall. It was Katie and Sadie's gossiping that really helped us find y'all," Leshawna concluded, smacking Heather in the head again.

"Ugh! You'll pay for this, Leshawna," Heather threatened as she brushed her hair back into palce.

"Shut up! You've been nothing but a pain in my behind all day," Leshawna shot back.

"So, since you're kicked out, can we leave?" Duncan begged as he looked around hopefully.

"No! I still didn't get…" Gwen trailed off before concluding, "what I need."

"And Noah's still in there somewhere so Izzy needs to find him!" Izzy interjected.

"I figured as much. Ok, so then I'll just have to sneak you three back in," Duncan responded with an indifferent shrug.

Gwen hesitated before agreeing and Leshawna burst in, "And I'll take care of this problem so she doesn't give you away while you sneak in."

Lindsay, who had been oblivious to most of the conversation wondered, "Aren't we going to wait for George and Bertha?"

"The wait's over and the party can start, dudes!" Geoff cried as he and Bridgette walked up to the group.

"Sorry we're late, Gwen, but I saw your message so late since Geoff and I were, uh, busy," Bridgette informed her with a blush. "So what happened to get you kicked out?"

Gwen scowled at Heather but said nothing, giving Bridgette a pretty good idea of what happened. Eager to help Gwen get back to shopping, Leshawna added, "You two can come with me and Heather and I'll spill it all while we go."

Bridgette looked confused that Gwen wasn't coming but she nodded, took Geoff's hand, and followed after Leshawna.

After they were out of sight, Gwen questioned, "What's the plan?"

"Oooh! Izzy can distract the security guards while you run in!" Izzy suggested excitedly.

"That won't be necessary. I know another way in," Duncan explained as he led the group toward the loading dock. "You just need to act like you know what you're doing and that you belong here. Try to look busy. That sort of thing."

"Wait, isn't this not an entrance?" Lindsay asked in confusion as she surveyed the back area.

"That's the point!" Duncan shouted in frustration as he began to slip inside. "Now hurry up and come in."

"But we might get kicked out of the mall for coming in this way cause it's sublegalish," Lindsay protested.

"We're already kicked out," Gwen reminded her grimly.

"Oh yeah. Going in this way _is_ better than not getting into the mall at all," Lindsay agreed nodding happily.

"Plus, Izzy likes how it's the super-secret spy way in. It's just like the time Izzy saved all those kidnapped orphans who were being held prisoner by the evil Dr. Maclean, some relations of Chris's Izzy is sure!" Izzy recollected as the group slipped inside and began walking toward the mall.

Duncan yanked open a door and ushered everyone through it. The group emerged in a large bookstore and was preparing to exit it when they heard a familiar voice. "And did you also know that Gutenberg's printing press could produce 3,600 pages per day, much more than the 40 that were previously possible. Of course, this technology has been improved over time to the point where books are printed in bulk now days, like the one you're reading there," Harold rambled, oblivious to the fact that Noah had fallen asleep at some point during his history lesson. "Isn't it so interesting?"

"Noah!" Izzy cried happily as she ran over and began hugging him. "Izzy thought she lost you forever when you regressed into a baby again and then some woman walked off with you! Izzy even got kicked out of the mall trying to get you back."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Noah responded as he closed his book and wistfully put it aside.

"Oh, Izzy missed my explanation. Should I regale you with it again?" Harold asked excitedly as he prepared to begin the explanation undaunted by Noah's mortified reaction.

"That won't be necessary Dorkules," Duncan taunted as he stepped over and cracked his knuckles.

"Gosh! What are you doing here Duncan?" Harold cried in annoyance.

"I suppose that means I need to leave too?" Noah inquired as he stood up and prepared to leave. "I see you lost Leshawna and Heather. Nice move."

"Leshawna is here? Then I shall join your party to find milady," Harold interjected with a bow.

"Fine, fine! Let's just get shopping again!" Lindsay insisted as the group left the bookstore with Duncan and Harold glaring at each other and Noah trying to stay behind while Izzy forced him to leave.

After wandering through the mall for a few minutes, the two groups reunited by the fountain. Harold ran over to Leshawna and threw his arms around her. "Milady! I've missed you so."

"What are you doing here, Stringbean?" Leshawna asked as she gently nudged Harold off her.

"Shopping. All the best sales on wizard hats are going on today!" Duncan and Heather snickered at Harold while Leshawna shook her head.

"Well, you might as well stick with us then since you're here," Leshawna suggested.

"At your service, Leshawna," Harold agreed with a bow.

"Izzy, if I ever do something like that, you can shoot me," Noah griped to Izzy.

Izzy's eyes lit up and she shouted, "Really?"

Noah realized his mistake and quickly retracted his statement. "On second thought, never mind. Don't shoot me or even think about it."

"Dudes, this is turning into a rocking party already!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly after he realized how large their group had grown.

"I dunno. It's a little much for me," Gwen confessed as she skimmed stores for another place to shop.

"Oh, but shopping with everyone just makes everything so much nicer!" Bridgette protested.

"Oooh! Let's stop in the candy store!" Lindsay cried excitedly as she darted inside.

"Did I tell you all about the history of the candy cane yet? It's a fascinating story," Harold offered as the group entered.

"A little too fascinating for me," Noah responded with a fake yawn. "You better save it for later."

Inside the store, Gwen has grabbed something off the shelf and was showing it to Bridgette and Leshawna, causing the group to stand in the back whispering conspiratorially. Receiving a nod of support, Gwen entered the checkout line behind Lindsay and Harold who each had armfuls of candy.

Duncan walked over to the group and inquired, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Bridgette quickly cried as she tried to stop Duncan from seeing Gwen's purchase.

"Yeah, nothing that concerns you, fool," Leshawna agreed as she led Duncan over to Geoff and tried to get Geoff to distract Duncan.

Off to the side, Heather was fiddling with a gumball machine which she unscrewed, spilling them onto the floor. Noah slid on some of the gumballs and fell to the ground, crying "My spine!" as Izzy darted over and began tossing the gumballs around, eating a few in the process.

Gwen arrived at the checkout at that time and with an irritated sigh, told the cashier, "And I'll pay for that mess too."

After exiting the store, Leshawna confronted Heather. "What is your problem? You almost got the lot of us kicked out of the mall."

"Again! That'd be the, uh, sixteenth time? No wait, second!" Lindsay added as she shuddered in horror.

"Yeah, that was seriously not cool," Bridgette agreed as she sided with Leshawna.

Heather tried her best to look innocent and argued, "It was just an accident. Sometimes even the best of us make mistakes after all."

"You're not even remotely good, much less one of the best," Gwen spat out icily.

Sensing rising tensions, Geoff attempted to mediate the situation. "Now let's be cool here. I'm sure Heather is sorry for what she did, and she's right that mistakes do happen."

"Oh, you're right Geoff. And it is Christmas. Sorry Heather," Bridgette apologized sincerely while Gwen and Leshawna merely scowled but let the argument drop.

The group suddenly heard someone playing a guitar and went over to check it out. When they realized Trent was playing his guitar near a kettle to collect money for charity, Geoff called out, "What's up man? Good to see you!"

Trent opened his eyes in shock and stopped playing. "Whoa, hey everyone. Care to make a donation?"

"Absolutely," Bridgette agreed as she pulled out some money and dropped it in the kettle. As everyone except Heather soon followed Bridgette's example, Trent smiled and began playing his guitar again. "Oh, and feel free to grab a…" Trent lowered his voice and looked around "candy cane."

Everyone stared at Trent in confusion until Owen suddenly darted over. "Did someone say candy cane? I love candy canes!"

"You can have mine, Chubby Buddy," Noah offered as he handed one over to Owen. "I don't really like peppermint."

Owen grabbed Noah in a bone-crushing hug and thanked him, spitting half chewed candy cane over him in the process. "You're the best buddy!"

"Don't mention it," Noah groaned as he knocked the candy cane off as Izzy bounded over and helped him get it loose with a bit more force than Noah would have liked. Izzy then began happily picking through Noah's hair under the pretense of looking for more candy cane chunks.

"So, can I have some more, Trent?" Owen begged as he dropped to his knees.

"You already ate like ten of them, dude. I need to save them for other people who donate."

"Aww," Owen pouted as he prepared to walk away.

"Aren't you going to give anything, Heather?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Please, we're just lucky Heather hasn't emptied the whole bucket to spend on herself," Gwen scoffed.

"I'm not that mean," Heather argued as she crossed her arms. "But yeah, I'd much rather put the money towards an actual good cause, my happiness."

"But a dollar from you could do so much to help others. In fact, a recent study by-" Harold began to argue before Heather cut him off.

"Not interested," Heather responded with a fake yawn. "Well, time's wasting, so let's get moving again."

"You'll really get into the holiday spirit if you donate," Trent pointed out before Heather could leave. Seeing her disdainful reaction, however, Trent tried another strategy. "Well, at the very least, you might feel good inside if you do it, and if you don't, you can tell everyone how much smarter you are than them."

Heather's eyes lit up at the idea and she quickly dropped a dollar into the kettle. A sudden change seemed to go through Heather and she exclaimed, "I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"

"What stone?" Lindsay asked in confusion. "But I'm so glad you found the Christmas spirit Heather!" Lindsay hugged Heather who recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh, way to miss the message, Lindsiot," Heather snapped as she pushed Lindsay away.

Noah laughed before pointing out, "At least you're honest about being Scrooge. I mean, directly quoting him from _A Christmas Carol_ seems like a pretty good way to prove that at least."

"Shut it, brainiac," Heather snarled as she threatened Noah.

"So you didn't find the Christmas spirit?" Lindsay remarked sadly.

"Nope, but you were dumb enough to believe I did," Heather responded with a malicious laugh.

"Well, I tried." Trent shrugged and resumed playing as Owen crept toward the bowl of candy canes which Trent carefully nudged away from Owen with his foot. "Not this time, Big Guy."

"Nuts! I'll get them later!" Owen shouted as he darted off.

"And we'll be seeing you later. We've got shopping to do," Leshawna informed Trent as they prepared to leave. "But I think it's really cool that you're doing all this for our community. Merry Christmas, hun."

"You too, Leshawna. Merry Christmas, everyone," Trent added as he waved at the departing group.

Bridgette's phone suddenly started ringing and she left the group for a minute to answer it. When she returned, she apologized, "Sorry, Gwen, but it looks like Geoff and I need to go. My mom needs some help getting the house ready for the party tomorrow. I wish we could have been more help."

"It's ok, Bridgette," Gwen responded. "I'm glad you came out all the same."

"Take it easy, dudes!" Geoff shouted as he and Bridgette left.

Duncan chuckled when they were out of earshot and commented, "They probably were just overdue for their next make out session."

Gwen punched him in the arm and countered, "Be nice now. Planning a party is a lot of work you know."

"Fine, fine, but you know I'm right," Duncan joked as Lindsay scanned the area for their next store.

Lindsay began to suggest a store selling luggage, but a voice behind them caused everyone to stop for a moment. "Thank you so much for the leather gloves, Alejandro. I know Duncan never gave me anything this nice. I guess that's what makes you such a perfect boyfriend."

When everyone turned around, Courtney wrapped herself around Alejandro's arm and acted shocked to run into everyone. "Oh, hello again you guys." Alejandro noticed Heather and struggled to worm out of Courtney's grip with little success.

"I can really see how much that eel likes you," Noah scoffed.

Courtney frowned briefly and elbowed Alejandro in the side. "Remember to look happy and at me, not Heather!"

Alejandro straightened his expression and announced, "Of course, querida. I would only purchase the finest things for the one I love."

Courtney hugged Alejandro again and showed her gloves to the group. "Aren't they fabulous?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Those are so pretty," Lindsay gushed as she looked at them with wide eyes.

Izzy quickly slipped her hands into them and began admiring them. "Ooh, these are warm! Izzy wishes she had these when she made her personal expedition to the North Pole to have a long talk with Santa."

"Give those back!" Courtney shouted as she lunged for her gloves and began wrestling with Izzy on the ground to get them back.

Alejandro looked down briefly in concern but then turned his attention back to Heather who smiled faintly but then turned away disinterestedly, occasionally peeking back over her shoulder to check on him.

Alejandro quickly turned his attention back to Courtney as she stood up holding her gloves in front of her triumphantly. Eager to help her regain her composure, he suggested, "Shall we go look at jewelry perhaps? It might help you take your mind off this injustice from the crazy one." Izzy merely beamed at the mention.

"Ooh, I'd love that," Courtney gushed. "I hope you all don't mind if we leave you again."

"Gosh! I don't think anyone asked you to come with us," Harold pointed out as Courtney glared at him threateningly.

"Dweeb's right for once, so see ya!" Duncan taunted as Courtney stormed away in frustration. Alejandro pretended to console her until they were out of sight and they began planning their next strategy.

Lindsay, who had forgotten all about the luggage store in confusion continued leading the group through the mall. As they passed a store selling board games, Harold suddenly exclaimed, "Whoa! They have Mazes & Wizards the collector's edition! I need to check this out!" He darted into the store as the group stared at him in bewilderment.

"Should we wait for him?" Gwen inquired as she watched Harold begin talking animatedly with the store clerk.

"Nah, that boy will be happy to just stay here all night, and once he gets into games like that, there ain't no snapping that fool out of it," Leshawna explained as she led the group away from the store.

The group wasn't walking for much longer when they saw DJ sitting on a bench. He waved to the group causing Cody to cautiously poke his head out from behind a nearby plant.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked DJ as he walked over to the group with Cody looking around nervously as he followed him.

"I came to buy a gift for Momma and asked Cody to come with me for company." DJ then leaned forward and confessed to the group. "Poor guy. He's been visiting me a lot because Sierra's really following him a lot lately! It's gotten really bad."

Cody tensed with fright and shouted, "Did you say Sierra? She's here again, isn't she?"

"No dude, you're fine," DJ reassured him. "What are you all doing here?"

"Just shopping around," Gwen answered quickly.

Lindsay quickly agreed. "We so are, but like I wish there were even more stores. We've already been to like all of them."

DJ began digging through his bag and pulled out a large red feathered hat. "Do you think Momma will like this?"

"Uh, it's a little, well, much, DJ," Gwen stated as she stared at it in horror.

"Your Momma has fine taste DJ, and I don't think she'll like that much," Leshawna agreed. "A hat is a good idea though, but I'd get something way more simple."

"Ooh! Zebra print is so in right now," Lindsay suggested excitedly.

"Really? Thanks for the advice everyone," DJ remarked as he gave everyone a hug.

Sierra, who had been surveying the group suddenly ran over and scooped Cody up into a tight hug. "Hi Cody! What are the odds of running into you here again?"

"With the tracking chip you've probably planted in him, very high," Noah scoffed.

Izzy eagerly turned to Noah and exclaimed, "Izzy's already told you about the tracking chip in her head, right?"

"Several times," Noah shot back quickly, hoping to avoid the story.

Cody, who had managed to free his face complained, "Sierra, this is like the fiftieth time you've found us in the mall already!"

"Fifty-third to be precise," Sierra corrected him as she put a tally in her notebook before realizing what she had revealed. "I mean, I'm sure it hasn't been that many times my Cody-Wodykins. Besides, do you know how much I've missed you?"

"No because you're never gone long enough for me to miss you," Cody shot back angrily.

"What? Cody!" Sierra sputtered as she ran away sobbing loudly.

"That's one way to solve that problem," Duncan taunted as he watched Sierra leave.

"But her crying is a completely new one and it's much more annoying," Heather sniffed as she continued looking for Alejandro.

"Look, Cody, I know she's annoying you, but we should try to calm her down," DJ suggested, determined to stop even Sierra from suffering.

"Fine," Cody responded with a defeated sigh, "But I hope she doesn't smother me with a hug again."

"Thanks for the advice and Merry Christmas everyone!" DJ called as he darted off with Cody as everyone waved and responded in kind.

Lindsay looked at her watch and gasped in horror, "Oh no! The mall closed seven hours ago! We like need to finish shopping soon."

Everyone stared at her in confusion while Noah checked his own watch. "No, it closes in two hours."

A panicked look crossed Gwen's face as she thought about how long it would take to finalize her gift once she found a place selling it. Recognizing Gwen's concern, Izzy stepped in to help. "Noah, Izzy thinks you and Duncan need more bonding time, so why don't you go to a video game store together. We'll find you again at some point." Izzy shoved Noah into Duncan, nearly knocking the duo to the ground.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Noah responded growing irritated. Izzy jerked her head at Gwen, and Noah groaned but conceded, "I mean, it sounds great," finishing with a halfhearted woo hoo.

"I agree with the nerd. I'd rather not spend extra time with him," Duncan taunted.

"But we need a little time for girl talk," Leshawna argued as she ushered Duncan away.

"Oh, there's no need for that in fact Gwen-" Heather began before Leshawna "accidently" elbowed her in the stomach to shut her up.

Duncan arched an eyebrow but shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go, dork." Duncan and Noah walked away, both of them looking annoyed by the outcome.

Gwen turned to Lindsay. "Ok Lindsay. I really need you to think now. You're the only one who can help us find what I need."

"Better luck next year then," Heather interjected with a laugh until Izzy silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth.

Gwen then turned to Lindsay and began describing exactly what she wanted for Duncan.

* * *

><p>"It's getting dark. Are you sure you know where we're going?" Beth complained after she and Tyler had been driving for a few hours.<p>

"Pretty sure," Tyler answered defensively.

Beth returned to looking out her window. After a few minutes, she added, "You could have just asked me for directions. You and Lindsay might have actually had time for your date if you did."

Tyler merely continued driving while brooding angrily. "So?"

"That's not important now," Beth advised him. "But how about you let me take over? I'm sure I can get us to the mall."

"Fine," Tyler conceded as he let go of the wheel and prepared to undo his seatbelt.

Beth screamed in horror. "Grab the wheel! Pull over first! We're in the middle of a highway!"

Tyler abruptly jerked back into action and guided the car off an exit ramp before pulling over. "Oops."

"I think I swallowed my retainer!" Beth complained as she recovered from fright.

"My bad, but I thought you wanted to switch like right away," Tyler explained undaunted by the accident that had nearly occurred.

"Well, we survived, so let's go," Beth responded as she took the wheel and gunned it towards the mall.

* * *

><p>Standing outside their final destination, Gwen locked her eyes on Lindsay and asked, "So you're sure I can find Duncan's gift here?"<p>

Lindsay nodded vigorously but confessed, "Well, probably. I mean, if it's not here, it like might not even be in the mall at all!"

"Izzy could totally have figured out how to get it from anywhere in the world if the real Santa not that faker Justin had been here to give Izzy his technology!"

"Uh, sure," Gwen responded as she glanced nervously at Izzy and entered the store.

Gwen began leading the group through the store, looking at everything and questioning if Lindsay had really led them to the right store. However, when they arrived at the back of the store, all doubt evaporated from Gwen's mind. The shelves of punk clothing and accessories made her confident that she could find something for Duncan like she wanted.

Noticing a silver skull pendant, Gwen began examining it and smiled.

Heather, noticing Gwen's eyes light up excitedly, began planning to disrupt her purchase. Unfortunately for her, Leshawna noticed her reaction and quickly grabbed her. "Uh uh! You are not messing this up now."

Izzy bounded over and slipped her hand over Heather's mouth. "Izzy's been responsible for a lot of stuff that went wrong today thanks to you, but it's not going to be Izzy's fault this time, not at all!" Heather struggled against the two but was unable to escape.

Gwen, oblivious to the fight, began to pay for the pendant, but Lindsay stopped her. "You should totally get it engraved to make it even specialer, Georgia!"

Gwen nodded in agreement and requested, "So yeah, could I get it to say Merry Christmas, Duncan. Love Gwen?" The clerk agreed and told the group to come back and pick it up in an hour when she would have it wrapped and ready for her as Gwen finished paying and thanked the clerk. She then turned and saw Leshawna and Izzy restraining Heather. "I don't even want to know."

Deciding it was safe, the duo released Heather who threatened them. "You two are so going to pay for that!"

Leshawna merely glared at Heather and exploded. "I have had it up to here with you today, and I am sick of your whining. Besides, ain't nothing you could do you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

"Please, you can't even come up with a new insult," Heather shot back.

Gwen's phone suddenly began ringing. "Hey Sunshine, the nerd and I have had about all we can take of each other. Think we can meet again soon?"

"Sure, we're all set," Gwen agreed as she looked for a good meeting spot. "Let's meet in front of the fountain again, ok?"

"Got it," Duncan answered as he hung up.

As the group approached the fountain, Izzy dove into it. As she surfaced, she noticed everyone starting at her in shock. "What? The Izzy in the water was laughing at the super-smart Izzy."

Gwen shook her head in amusement before sitting on the edge of the fountain, glad to have finally found her Christmas gift for Duncan.

"Well if you losers don't mind, I'll just be going," Heather announced as she turned to leave.

"It's about time! We've been hoping you would leave all day," Leshawna answered as she glared at Heather again.

"Oh, let's give her a little break. I mean, it is almost Christmas after all," Lindsay protested, causing Leshawna to soften a little bit.

"Fine, Merry Christmas, Heather," Leshawna said begrudgingly.

Heather smiled briefly before answering, "Whatever. Later."

Yet, before she could leave, Courtney and Alejandro walked by again. "Oh, I see Duncan left you all. That's not very surprising," Courtney said haughtily as she snuggled against Alejandro.

"Actually, he should be here any minute now," Gwen responded with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, how wonderful for you," Courtney answered with fake excitement for Gwen.

"So, we'll see you later," Gwen added as she tried to get the two to leave.

Alejandro, determined to stay longer to be with Heather protested, "Ah, but we were just reunited. Why leave now?"

"Please, you should just get going with your girlfriend," Heather snarled though there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Duncan and Noah returned at that moment, and Duncan complained, "Great. It's them again."

Feigning anger on Gwen's behalf, Courtney exclaimed, "Did you hear what he said about you, Gwen?"

"I'm pretty sure he was talking about you," Gwen responded indifferently as Duncan nodded in agreement.

Courtney flushed red in embarrassment. "Uh, well, I meant…" She turned to Alejandro for support, but he was distracted when he realized Heather was under some mistletoe.

Noah, understanding the situation, chuckled and taunted, "Gee, _Al_, it's obvious you want Heather, and we all know you and Courtney aren't really dating, so you might as well just go for it."

Courtney stamped her foot indignantly. "Of course we're dating! And we're very happy about it, right Alejandro?"

Alejandro merely walked over to Heather and planted a kiss on her lips. Heather blushed deeply but tried to act indifferent to the kiss. She soon gave in, however, and the two kissed passionately under the mistletoe.

"This is so unacceptable! You are so not getting paid," Courtney shouted angrily before realizing what she had revealed. "I mean, oh whatever, it's not even worth it at this point." With a dejected sigh, Courtney slumped angrily onto the side of the fountain.

Izzy, eager to join in the action, climbed to the top of the fountain and jumped off it, grabbing some mistletoe as she fell. She landed Noah, knocking him to the ground, and began kissing him repeatedly.

"Isn't that a little much?" Noah protested as he tried to get up while Izzy struggled to keep him pinned to the floor.

Izzy shook the mistletoe over his head in response, and Noah shrugged. "Well, I guess I have no choice then." Noah returned a kiss with Izzy as Lindsay emitted an "Awww."

Duncan cocked an eyebrow at Gwen and offered, "Want to get in on that? I'd be happy to help."

"I'll pass for now, but you'll get your present later," Gwen responded mischievously.

Beth and Tyler, noticing all the commotion, ran over to the group looking really bedraggled. "We finally found you!" Beth gasped as she collapsed on the side of the fountain.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here? We had a date planned for today for our anniversary!" Tyler exclaimed as he caught up with Beth.

"Yeah, and we were supposed to go shopping!" Beth added.

"Wait, is today December 23?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

"Yes," Tyler and Beth answered at the same time.

"Oh, I totally forgot what day it was. I like thought it was still November!" Lindsay explained while Beth and Tyler stared at her blankly. "Sorry guys!"

"Well I still want to go shopping," Courtney snapped in irritation. "You can come with me, Beth. Without Alejandro, I need someone to carry my bags and list."

"But I don't really want to," Beth protested.

Courtney towered angrily over Beth. "You're coming with me, and that's final!"

Beth sighed but quickly caved in. "Ok." Courtney grabbed Beth and dragged her away with her as Beth waved feebly at Lindsay.

"Come on, Linds," Tyler prompted her as he tried to stop her from following after Beth. "We can still at least go out for dinner tonight if we hurry."

"But I was helping Gwen shop for Duncan!" Lindsay protested before covering her mouth when she realized what she had revealed. "Oops, sorry, Gwen!"

"The one time she gets their names right," Noah chuckled from underneath Izzy as Leshawna looked at Lindsay in frustration.

"It's alright, Lindsay," Gwen answered although she sounded rather disappointed. "At least we got it without him seeing it."

"Ooh, what'd you get me?" Duncan asked as he perked up and reentered the conversation.

"You'll have to wait until Christmas Eve," Gwen answered simply. Turning back to Lindsay, she added, "Thanks for all your help today. It was pretty crazy, but I don't know if I could have found it without you."

Lindsay hugged Gwen. "You're so welcome Guinevere. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"So, you're ready to go?" Tyler asked hopefully. "I mean, I think we already missed our movie, but we still have time for dinner and stuff."

"Really? Aww, you're the best Taymor! I mean, Tyler."

"Sure thing, Linds." Tyler and Lindsay left the mall holding hands after exchanging a quick kiss. Outside, they got into separate cars with Tyler advising Lindsay to stay close behind him. Unfortunately, she ended up following another car for a while before realizing it wasn't Tyler, causing Tyler to take off after her.

Back inside, Noah surveyed the scene and realized that there was little point in them staying at the mall. "Speaking of leaving, we've probably overstayed our welcome, Izzy."

"Oh, but Izzy didn't totally teach Heather a lesson or learn Santa's secret plus she still has mistletoe!" Izzy argued as she shook it over Noah's head again.

"True, but you know what would be even more fun? Driving home to a nice warm fire," Noah suggested as he tried to help Gwen by getting Izzy to leave.

"Fire!" Izzy giggled as she rubbed her hand together excitedly.

"Uh, I'll make the fire," Noah quickly added.

"Fine then Izzy gets to drive!"

"But-" Noah's objection was cut short when Izzy grabbed him and dragged him out of the mall to her car, tossed him inside, and sped away.

Realizing how long they had been kissing, Heather pulled away from Alejandro and added, "And I'll be going too. Since you lost your ride, maybe I can help you out, Alejandro?"

"Gracias, Heather," he answered as the two started to leave the mall.

Heather suddenly turned back around to face Gwen. "Oh, and this is so not over, but I guess I can let you have a happy holiday or something. Mine will be better of course." Without waiting for a response, Heather looped her arm through Alejandro's and the two left.

Gwen watched Heather leave with a sigh of relief before her eyes suddenly went open in shock. "Crap! Lindsay was my ride home and she left already!"

"Don't worry girl. Shawnie can take care of you," Leshawna offered to Gwen.

Duncan immediately shot down her offer saying, "I think I can handle taking Sunshine home or maybe back to my place."

"Alright, alright. Just trying to give my girl a hand. Well, Merry Christmas you two," Leshawna said loudly as she went to look for Beth to try to see if she needed anything after being dragged off by Courtney.

"Now that it's just the two of us, how about that kiss?" Duncan asked seductively.

"Tempting, but your gift should be done now. Wait here for a minute and I'll be right back with it." Gwen quickly ran back to the store and picked up the gift. She tucked it into her jacket and pulled the candy out instead.

"So, can I open it now?" Duncan requested again as he tried to grab the package out of Gwen's hands.

"No chance," Gwen answered quickly. "Besides, I'm not sure you've even been good enough for a present and opening it early would only hurt those chances even more."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Duncan responded as he swiped the package from Gwen and started to tear it open. "Besides, I know you like dating a bad boy." By this point Duncan had torn open the package and staring at the black lumps inside it, he protested. "Hey, what gives?"

"I warned you," Gwen replied with a chuckle. "You must have turned your gift into coal. When Duncan gave Gwen a dubious glance, Gwen laughed again and popped one of the coal bits into her mouth.

"Ugh, that's sick," Duncan groaned, causing Gwen to smile again.

"Relax, it's just candy made to look like coal," Gwen taunted as she playfully put one of the candies in Duncan's mouth. "I knew you'd try something like that, so I hid your real present."

"I'll find it sooner or later," Duncan warned her as he let Gwen into his car. "So, where to? Your place, or mine?"

Gwen thought about it for a moment and responded, "Yours, and if you're really good, I might even let you shake your present."

"Sounds like a challenge," Duncan responded playfully as the two locked eyes and leaned in to share a last kiss.

After they parted, Duncan jumped into the driver's seat and drove off. Gwen nearly dozed off as she reflected on her crazy day, grateful for everyone's help and glad that Heather hadn't totally spoiled things. Thinking Gwen was asleep, Duncan whispered to her, "Merry Christmas, Pasty."

With a contented smile, Gwen leaned back in her seat and responded, "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
